Take to the sky
by Au51in
Summary: Ninjago Skybound AU from my wattpas book.


A/N welcome to my first story the big reason I have to thank is @Sopherloafer I feel she inspired me to do this so you can thank her. Hope you enjoy. :)

Jay's P.O.V.

Lightning, I couldn't have asked for a better element. It perfectly represents me, my life, and how I got here now. From me fighting a giant djinn, to getting a wonderful girlfriend like Nya. To meeting my real mom, to learning my real dad. It's all like lightning, because all of it is crazy and sudden. This is my story, and it started with a dream.

I woke up a baby, an adorable little tike. With a nice, blonde woman staring right back at me. A silly laugh escapes my mouth, and I look at my mom with my own two blue eyes. It was all before I heard gunshots, when everything changed. I started crying, though, mommy told me not to cry. All of a sudden a brown haired individual came in trying to protect me and mom. I'll call him, dad. He was shooting back at whoever was shooting at us. Until he got shot straight through the head. Mommy gasped and I started to cry even louder. I was scared and from the look of mom, she was too. She quickly ran to the car as she carried me. She was going to somewhere far away, a desert. And then...

Nya's P.O.V.

I tried to wake my cute lil muffin boy up from his slumber. It was breakfast time and after breakfast, on to training. He surely didn't want to get Sensei Wu upset.

"Common Jay, wake up, it's time for breakfast," I gave him a little poke on the cheek and he woke up startled.

"GAH! Oh hey, Nya, what's up?" Jay said trying to act casual, leaning back on one arm.

"Nothing much Jay. Did you have a nightmare you look like you just saw a ghost or something?" The look on his face was a very panicked one. I was worried about him and hoped everything was okay.

"Everything's fine. Well, besides this weird dream I had, I'm fine." Jay said sheepishly. I leaned in for a kiss when...

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kai interrupted, "but the alarm went off. Get to the bridge. NOW!" I sighed and held my hand out for Jay to take. We lock hands and head to the bridge. Hopefully nothing bad happens.

Jay's P.O.V.

"So what's going on, Sensei?" I questioned. It has to be important if it interrupted a Jaya kiss.

"It's a pirate searching of the City of Stiix. You will all go separately to cover the most ground, find the pirate and put her to justice," That's why Nya and I's kiss was interrupted. One pirate. Wow.

"But, Sensei, can we atleast go in groups of two? And why is this pirate important? It's a girl, too?" Okay the last question wasn't important, but it could end up being important.

"First off no. Second, this pirate could be important, and thirdly yes it's a girl." Sensei replied. Okay now I'm very curious about who this pirate is and what she is doing now. But before I could ask more questions we set off to Stiix.

Cole's P.O.V.

Being the very strong and powerful leader I lead the team to Stiix.

"Okay Jay you will go search over there." I directed.

"Wow Cole, thanks for being so specific I definitely know where to go now." Jay replied, sarcastically. Sometimes I really want to get a nice piece of duct tape and put it right on his mouth.

"Do you think I can be specific right now? We are trying to find Miss Pirate here! Zane you go there, Kai go there, and Nya you go there." I ordered.

"Cole where the heck is Lloyd?" Kai questioned. Crap, I didn't know where he was.

"Kai, he is currently signing autographs in Ninjago City. Which leaves us five to take care of the situation." Zane answered.

"Thank you, Zane. Now let's get to it everyone!"

Jay's P.O.V.

I was searching around my area, bored of course. All I see in this area is broken buildings and random busted up Kai dolls. There is nothing here and… I heard a noise coming from a building in front of me. I went to go check it out. 'It could be the pirate,' I thought, 'what could she want here. Is it a nice long powerful sword? A very powerful gun? A nice hat? What the heck could it be?'

I took a peek through the window and the color on my face was drained. It was….. Nya. She was the pirate. It appeared that she had some sort of lamp. It looked like one that contains a genie. 'What could Nya want with a lamp like that?' I saw her slide the lamp to create a pirate picture. And around the room orange smoke or mist or whatever it was went around blinding my sight of Nya. As the room cleared up I saw it, the thing Nya wanted, an actual genie! I was curious so I decided to not attack, but watch what was going on.

A/N: Terrible I know, but it's my first so hopefully I will improve.

A/N congrats to the two people who figured out that the ''Nya'' was Delara.

Delara P.O.V.

I have finally freed my prince. Nadakhan. I can remember it so easily how he was taken away from me. It was a very sad day. We were trying to murder the children of the elemental masters. We were going for the lightning master's son. And then….

Flashback mode presented by Kai dolls. May they rest in peace

"Common Nadakhan we have to get the the Gordon's Villa!" I shouted, "I have the pirates prepared to kill anyone who comes in our way!" We were off of misfortune's keep and ready to kill our targets.

"Kill the Gordons!" A pirate shouts.

"For Nadakhan!" Shouts another.

I was killing the guards of the villa when Nadakhan finally came down and started to join in the mass murder. The once nice villa is now bloodstained. Dead guards lay everywhere. It was time to get the Gordons themselves.

"Nadakhan, it's time," I whispered

"Okay, now be quiet," He told me, "We need to be stealthy, this is the lightning master."

"Got it. Now can I have a good luck kiss?" We kissed. Yes, it may be weird to be in love with a djinn, but I don't care. Nadakhan is my true love and I didn't use some love matcher to find him.

\-- Take to the sky--

"We entered the Gordon's bedroom number one. I hate rich people. They make us ''poor'' folks look bad. We searched the room looking for them but to no avail. I want the Gordons DEAD. I started to throw furniture around until I could find a secret entrance. The pirates, Nadakhan, and I started to head down the entrance. We were stealthy as ninjas. We stumbled upon the Gordons. We started to Cliff first leading to………..

End of flashback brought to you by Kai disrupting another Jaya kiss.

My thoughts about the past were interrupted by Nadakhan.

"Delara my true love!" Nadakhan exclaimed. He then picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. I missed him for many years and since djinns can't die. I will never be able to see him again once I die.

"I missed you my prince." I held him tightly. Together we will get our pirates back and conquer all of the realms. We were about to kiss again until We heard some noise outside of the building.

Jay P.O.V.

Why was that genie thing kissing my girlfriend? Why is he calling her Delara? Who is Delara? Where is my pudding cup? I hope I get the answer to at least three of these. I wanted to get a closer look until I stepped on a creaky board. I jumped out of they hoping they didn't see me.

'Crap,' I thought in my head, 'what am I going to do?' I took my nunchucks and decided to fight them. I jumped through the window and started to attack. I started whacking the genie, which, didn't go so well because if you came into a two on four battle the team of four usually wins. I decided to use my lightning to attack them.

"It's YOU!" The genie gasped, "I thought I killed you!" Killed me? What is he talking about? He quickly took the Nya-look-alike and teleported.

" Jay. Are you there?" I hear Cole call for me.

"Yes it's me." I reply. I decided to try to stop thinking about everything that just went through my head, but one thought stayed in my head

'I'm supposed to be dead.'

A/N updates will be slow now that I'm doing this on a phone. Sorry :(

Jay POV

I couldn't sleep tonight. The thought of the many ways that freak could have killed me. Short and painless, long and painful. It not only scares me on the ideas of how I die, but what could've happened to all our lives if I died. Would things be better? Would the team be More serious? Who would I have left with Nya? It all scares me. I lost my train of thought when the door opened and I saw my beautiful princess at the door.

"Hey Jay," she greets me," What's up? Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I just wanted to check on you to ensure you're okay," she responded, "After the mission you were acting weirdly. Something come up?"

At first I was hesitant to reply, but I did anyways."Nya, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Sure Jay!" She replied enthusiastically,"Whatever is bothering you I'm here for you and I know you can get through this." Nya's words are always so touching. She cared about me as much as I for her. She makes me feel like a somebody. How did I end up with a girl like her.

"Nya," I started, "When we were searching Stix I stumbled upon the pirate. She looked just like you. And…. She freed a genie and and…… He said I'm supposed to be dead." I started to cry. I couldn't imagine what my friend's and family's lives would've been like without me.

Without saying a word Nya pulls me into a hug. I felt safe.

"Jay," Nya whispered," we will find this genie before anything happens to you or anyone. I promise. But first, you need to tell everybody about this. Your brothers will help you. I'll help you. And we'll make sure we'll defeat this genie before anything bad happens. I promise."

My heart fluttered as Nya hopped into my bed and we went to sleep. Whatever way you were going to kill me genie, you'll lose. And I got my brothers, girlfriend, and fangirls that will stop you.

A/N sorry again for the short chapies and thanks Sopherloafer for the cover I love it.

Nya POV

I stared at my rival dead in the eye ready to strike. It was training time and Kai was my partner. I made the first swing with my spear and he counters with his katanas. We were dead even in our duel as I could hear Jay cheer me on. Jay always motivated me as I motivate him. We worked of each other wonderfully. And thanks to that with one quick swing of my spear Kai was down.

"Good job sis," Kai complemented, "You're becoming a great ninja, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Kai," I smiled.

"And sis, can I ask you something? "

"Sure, anything for you."

"Why has Jay been acting weirdly lately? Being his girlfriend I thought you would know the answer to that."

I don't know how to respond to that. It is really personal because knowing that you're supposed to be dead is a big thing, but he could help support Jay. I think I'll wait for Jay to tell him.

"He's fine Kai," I told him, "It's really just nothing."

"Okay. I was just worried that's all."

"It's okay Kai and it is very kind for you to be worried about him."We then exited the training room to learn about today's mission.

Cole POV

Jay has been acting weirdly lately. He seems like he's in distress. I want to find out what the heck is wrong with my best friend. I am going to find out what's up with him lately. I went his room to find him and there he was. Laying on his mattress pudding cup in hand.

"Hey Jay," I greet him, "You okay?"

"Yes Cole I'm doing fine right now," he responded, "Everything has been going well lately."

"You're lying. You are stressed Jay and I want to know why. You haven't been yourself lately. Why Jay why I wanna help you."

"Cole," he started, "Besides Nya and my parents I trust you with this information. When we were searching the city of Stix I found the pirate and…"

"Wait! You found the pirate and didn't tell us!?" I interrupted.

"Let me finish boulder brain. She freed this genie thing and when I went to attack he recognized me and teleported, but not before telling me I'm supposed to be dead."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"I know it was really scary and it got me stressed a bunch."

"I'm sorry for asking Jay."

"It's okay Cole it's the thought that counts. Now let's go see our mission for today."

I simply nodded my head and went with him to the deck.

Jay POV

We went up to the deck to get our mission. I'm grateful to have such a good friend like Cole. I don't know what I'd do without the guy. He's just really kind and helpful to me, and even though we had some bad moments in the past I still care about him dearly. But Nya will always be my number one. Speak of the devil here she comes. We say nothing as I wrap an arm around her waist.

"Okay here is your guy's mission today." Sensei Wu started, " The pirate has been spotted again, but this time they were seen in Cliff Gordon's villa and unfortunately Cliff Gordon was assumed dead from the blood stains, but his body was never found." Cliff Gordon's dead. He was my childhood hero! I can't think of this right now I can only think of stopping the genie.

" I want you ninja to search his home for clues on the pirates whereabouts if there is anything."

Wasting no time waiting we get on our dragons and fly to Cliff's villa.


End file.
